Alive and Kickin
by AngelBuffyFluffin
Summary: Buffy found out what had happened in La. Lets just say she didn't take the news to well. So the PBS had do to do some they never would have done for anyone else but the problem was they had to do it twelve times.


Alive and Kickin

Summery: Buffy found out what had happened in La. Lets just say she didn't take the news to well. So the PBS had do to do some they never would have done for anyone else but the problem was they had to do it twelve times. Plus Angel+Buffy, Doyle+Cordy, Gunn+Fred, Spike+Faith, Zander+Anya, Willow+Tara, Lorne, Wesley, Baby Connor+Buffy, (not lovers way). :-)

Buffy was sitting on her couch Giles had told her to wait for a call from La. He was very cryptic

about when she had asked who would be calling he said just wait and see. So here she was sitting

on the couch. Buffy reached over and grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turn the

television on. She screamed at what she saw. La was cover in blood. The News telecaster was

saying something. Buffy turned up the volume on the TV. She saw seven out of the thirteen people

that she loved in this world laying dead across the screen. She listened intensely to what the

broadcast women was saying. "And if you have any information about the seven people please

call the LAPD at once." Buffy didn't even wait for the phone call Giles had told her to wait for. She

got up called the airline and had a first class ticket to La faxed to her. Right when the ticket finished

coming though she grabbed it and ran out the door.

LA Coroner

Buffy had finally made it to La after 13-hour fight. She brought nothing with. She ran all the way to

the coroner's office she had to see them for herself she had to make sure that this wasn't a dream.

She walked up to the desk. "Yes miss may I help you?" asked the clerk. "I'm here about the seven

people that the police need information about but before I say anything I want to see them!" said

Buffy as tears filled up in her eyes. "Okay lets go," the clerk nodded and took Buffy's hand in her's,

but let me warn you if you have a weak stomach you might not want to go back." said the clerk. "I'm

fine I just wanted to see if it's them just let me see them." said Buffy moving over to beside the

clerk. The clerk nodded and took Buffy's hand in her's. They walked though the wide doubled

doors. As Buffy walked though the door the smell of death washed over her. Holding down the

need to vomit. She had to be strong, or so she could see if this dream was really real. "Okay here

they are we haven't put nametags on them because we don't know who they are." said the clerk as

she pointed to the row of seven bodies covered by white sheets. Buffy walked over to the first

body. She slowly grabbed the tip of the white cloth. She pulled it down a little; she saw a head of

platinum blonde hair from beneath the sheet. Buffy didn't want to go any farther but she had to. She

took a good grip on the sheet and pulled down the rest of the sheet and there on the table lay

Spike lay as still as death. Can you leave us alone for a moment please?" Begged Buffy she

leaned over and brushed her finger over Spike's hair. "Yes of course!" said the clerk she walked

out and left Buffy and Spike together.

Buffy leaned over Spike and whispered in his ear "Spike I know you can hear me you're just very

weak. I'm going to do something that your not going to like but you are going to do it." Buffy looked

around the room her gaze landed on a scalpel that lay on atable near by. She got the scalpel and

slit her wrist. She opened Spike's stiff mouth and let her blood drip in his mouth after a few second

Spike's eyes opened. Buffy took her wrist away from his mouth. He took her hand in his hand and

let his tongue slide over the cut and instantly the cut healed. "Buffy!" said as he shot up off the table

and surrounded her in a massive hug. "I knew it I knew you weren't dead." said Buffy letting tears

fall down her face. "No love can't kill me you know that!" said Spike. "I know but that clerk lady

doesn't so back onto the table for you until I get everyone awake." Said Buffy trying to push Spike

onto the table. "Buffy if your going to do that to everyone you're going to be in here soon." said

Spike taking Buffy's hand in his. "Spike you might want to grab a sheet and cover up." said Buffy

pointing down. "Yeah!" Said Spike he grabbed the sheet off the table he had been laying on.

"Okay Spike you can help but we have to hurry," said Buffy-leading Spike over to the next table.

"You do it," said Spike stepping back. "Okay." Said Buffy. She once again stood in front of a white

sheet. Before she pulled back the sheet her cell phone rang. Buffy unhooked it from her hip.

"Hello." said Buffy into the phone. "Buffy what are you doing in La I told you to wait for a phone

call." yelled Giles into the phone." Giles how could you keep this from me," asked Buffy tears

forming in her eyes. "I made a phone call the powers there going to do something for you." Said

Giles smiling. "What could the powers do for me they haven't help yet." Said Buffy remembering

last thanksgiving. They're going to help you Buffy. I know where you're at and I know what you're

doing there. Just say this over them. Let them live the one you love the ones closes to you your

friend let them live and be happy with you all as human but with their own gift they have received.

Buffy do you have it? Just say it over one of them either he or she will wakeup. Bye Buffy." said

Giles he hung up leaving Buffy on the other end."Buffy, come on we have to hurry." Said Spike

taking Buffy's hand. "Okay go pull off the rest of the sheet. Don't argue." Said Buffy she knew who

she had come to. Buffy once again grabbed the edge of the sheet. She pulled it down so she could

see the face. Buffy looked into the face of Angel. "Angel baby I know you can hear me I know that

you're going to hate me after this but you're going to do this." Said Buffy. She put the scalpel to her

opposite wrist than the one she cut for Spike. Buffy let the scalpel swiftly go over her wrist. The

blood pored down her arm. She pulled open his mouth. Carefully she let the blood drip into is

mouth. After a few drops Angel's eyes opened and Buffy put her wrist to Angel's lip. Angel slowly

let his tongue slide over Buffy's wrist, which once again healed instantly. "Buffy." said Angel as he

attempted to get up of the table. "Angel stay down on the table. I have to do something first okay."

said Buffy. Angel nodded his head in agreement. Buffy looked down to where Spike was at he had

his head turned away from the bodies that lay on the table in a line there was: Gunn, Fred, Faith,

Lorne, and Wesley. Buffy looked away from them she held back her tears and backed away from

Angel. "Spike I need you to lay back down on the table." said Buffy moving toward the middle of

the tables. Spike had moved back to the table he was on and lay back down. "Buffy could you hurry

this up it's getting a bit chilly over here if you know what I mean." said Spike with a little smile. Buffy

gave him one in return. Buffy sped her fingers and raised her hand said "Let them live the ones I

love the ones closes to me my friend let them live and be happy with me all as human but with their

own gift they have received, bring them back but not just six bring them all back they have been

wrongfully killed let them live let them be here and here are their names bring them back: Angel,

Doyle, Cordy, Gunn, Fred, Spike, Faith, Anya, Tara, Lorne, Wesley, and Baby Connor let them live

let them be happy just give them back." finished Buffy she thought it didn't work then she felt a flash

of hot pain shoot through her body making her flesh burn.

She let out a cry in pain as fire shot out her fingertips. A string of blazing fire went from her finger

to each one of her friends making their bodies burn and shake. She could hear Spike and Angel

cry out in pain. Then as sudden as it started it stopped. Buffy fell to the floor exhausted from the

spell. "B! You alright." cried Faith a few minutes later. "Buffy!" Yelled Spike and Angel together. "

Whaaa... What happened?" Asked Buffyvery confused, "Faith, Spike, Angel your alive I thought I

had killed you." Said Buffy starting to cry. "I thought you had killed yourself." Said Spike angrily.

Finally he gave up on being angry and gave Buffy the biggest hug ever. "You saved us all Buffy."

said Tara. "Tara! Oh my god Tara." Said Buffy she finally looked around and as she did she was

pulled to her feet. From the left she saw: Lorne holding Connor, Fred, Gunn, Wesley, Cordy, Doyle,

Angel, Spike, Faith, and Anya. " You did it Buffy you really did It." said Faith giving Buffy a hug.

"God, Faith it's good to see you." Said Buffy trying to stop crying. "Never thought I would hear you

say that." said Faith laughing the whispered into to Buffy's ear, " I think one person is happier than

me." Buffy looked behind faith and saw Angel staring at her but she also noticed how spike was

staring at Faith. "Faith I think someone wants to talk to you." said Buffy smiling. "Yeah I know." said

Faith a finally let Buffy go. Only to be caught in the arms of angel. Faith was having the air

squeezed out of her by spike but she was smiling and so was spike.


End file.
